A Game of 'Hide and Seek'
by TheOrangePanda
Summary: Started with a game. Someone with a slight romantic view towards Fionna, without her knowing it? /really short and bad summary :) ((I Do not own adventure time or it's characters))


**Daytime in Aaa**

* * *

"Fi," Marshall yelled "You can't hide forever!" Marshall was playing hide and seek with Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball and Lord Mono. Though she, Fionna, wasn't great at the game, she would find pretty decent places to hide. The first ones Marshall found were Cake and Lord Mono, since they always hid together... in every game they played, even if one of them was 'it'. Gumball was the second to be found because, well, bright pink does stand out against the plain's green grass. Even hiding behind a rock couldn't stop anyone from spotting him.

"Hmm... it is getting quite dark, why don't we have dinner at the castle, as thanks for the wonderful day?" Prince Gumball asked. It was only 5 in the afternoon, and the prince just really didn't want to play any longer. "Okay hun, you can go back, but we're going to wait 'till Marshall finds my baby girl." Cake responded. Lord Mono seemed very idle and relaxed lying beside Cake, and the Prince didn't want to disturb that peace. "Alright, I shall stay here, until Fionna is found," Gumball declared "Then we shall have tea at the castle, I have made splendid deserts you must try!"

Marshall held his pitch black umbrella tightly, as he swooped through the vast area of woodland and grassland. Keeping a sharp eye, for an overly cheerful blonde. His heart would have raced (since- you know- his heart can't 'race' anymore), at the thought of surprising her and seeing her surprised face. After a few minutes of relentless patrolling over the woodland, Marshall noticed a subtle, mysterious rustle in one of the trees. _'It could've been just some birds...' _He considered. Then there was a sudden giggle! A small grin crept at the corner of the Vampire King's mouth. He could slightly see the light blue top and the green bag hugging Fionna's back, that seemed to camouflage with the tree leaves. Glad her giggling didn't cease, or he would've lost her amongst the trees. Marshall slowly floated to her direction, not making a sound. Then when he thought he was at the right distance he bellowed down her back "THERE YOU ARE!" This caused the young adventuress to shriek.

"Aah! Whoa!" She waved her arms back and forth frantically, before regaining composure and balance. Her eyes were wide and alert, her face and muscles stiffened "Marshall, what the math," Fionna shouted "I could have fell down!"

"I would've just caught you..."The vampire sighed, then laughed wholeheartedly "Oh, but you should've seen your face," Marshall grasped his stomach trying to regulate his breathing, along with failed attempts to resist sudden outbursts "Priceless, the great adventuress, scared!" Fionna was enraged, red filled her cheeks in an instant, a small pout formed on her lips. "I was not," Fionna whined "I was just a little surprised... that's all!" Marshall's laughing was started to die down, and had been reduced to a wide grin. "Okay Fi, you can get off the tree now," Marshall instructed "I bet they're all waiting for you back at the tree house." Fionna shook her head in reply in a childish manner. "Fionna, how old are you?" Marshall asked.

"A 1000,"

"No Fi, I'm a 1000, but you're 16, so stop acting like a 5 year old kid and get down,"

"Don't wanna, don't feel like it!"

Marshall smiled "Uh-huh, or do you just wan't me to carry you there, like a princess?"  
"Oh, on second thought, I'll just climb down now." Fionna said bashfully. Marshall feigned hurt, and pointed to his chest "Oh my glob Fionna, you hurt me right here, on the heart," Marshall imitated LSP's voice "I might totally fake die of a fake heart attack!" They both laughed as Fionna just finished climbing down, and they finally made their way back to the foot of the tree house. Marshall smiled to himself in satisfaction, glad he could see her smile.

**Afternoon in Aaa**

* * *

"Glob hun," Cake shouted towards Fionna, who just arrived with a certain satisfied vampire floating beside her "Were you that hard to find?"

"Sorry Cake, we just got a little sidetracked..." Fionna replied.

"Mhhm, sure baby." Cake and Gumball smiled knowingly. A small blush fluttered across Marshall's face, and Fionna just stood there with a puzzled look."W-Well I just haven't played this game since I was l-like three or something," Marshall muttered "A-and it's not like I wanted to play this lame game anyway..." ( TOP note: Marshall tsundere .)

"Okay, all of you I have something to announce," Announced (._.) Gumball, his arms wide open, as if it would help project his voice. He stood on a box "I, Prince Gumball, have invited all that is present here to dinner at the castle!" Fionna and cake giggled "Sure thing Gumball," Fionna accepted "Me and Cake would love to." '_Was there all the need in the world to ask us like that?' _Marshall thought.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry your great gummy-ness," Marshall bowed "But I have better things to do than be in some tea party."

"Yeah like 'playing' with your 'guitar.'" Commented Cake.

"Sleeping." Added Gumball

"Staring at a mirror; combing your hair." Stomped Lord Mono, which made the pink prince chuckle.

"Wha- What?!" Marshall exclaimed "Hey kitty, it's a freakin' bass, not a guitar! So what gummy - what if I want to sleep instead of go to some 'tea party'! And what the hell did Mochro say?!" A fog of tension built between the five- Not as much on Fionna or Lord Mono - just seconds after Marshall's little outburst. "Aw, d-don't gang up on Marshy, ha ha ha..." Fionna smiled nervously, a drop of sweat rolling down her chin as she carefully patted the agitated vampire's shoulder "S-so Marshall, I know that you don't really want to go but we-" Fionna noticed the glares of a certain prince and feline "- I wouldn't mind if you go!" The adventuress slightly batted her eyelashes as if to say 'please'.

Marshall could feel his pale face fill with red, his favourite colour, but not in this particular moment. "U-uh ye-yeah, for ju-just for you- I mean s-sure..." He stuttered. _'She touched my shoulder, what the hell... SHE TOUCHED MY SHOULDER - wait? That's so lame, getting excited over that.'_ Marshall sighed. Cake, getting over the sudden outburst, suggested "'Kay everyone, get on my back, let's go to Gumball's..." Everyone climbed on Cake's back, but being the gentleman Lord Mono was, he decided to travel alongside her.

"Boy, that sure was a fun game, right Marshy?" Fionna tilted her head.

"Yeah. Wonder what Gummy's got for us?"

* * *

**"He got you Lemon(grab) juice Marshall." **

* * *

**JK JK (NO DIRTY JOKE INTENDED), anyways "THANK YOU!" to anyone who read this :) THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! :T**

**The idea to me in't very original or exciting in anyway (but random =_='''), just a little practice. It's really short but it's my first fanfic...**

**I'm not sure whether I should carry this story on, because I'm not sure whether it'll lead to anything good or just a piece of**

**crap. XD**

**I'm sorry if anyone has a story/idea similar to this, this was made up a I went along, I promise I'm not copying :(**

**TOP stand for The Orange Panda if you didn't know :3 Also the letter 's' on my keyboard wasn't working properly, so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes~**

**You may use the idea, but please do not straight out copy it.**

**-TOP**


End file.
